


if it rains...

by Elencoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elencoi/pseuds/Elencoi
Summary: "The halls were narrow and silent. He could only hear the rain outside. He approached Keith's door and knocked. Hearing a voice he opened it with caution. He was sitting at a table, in grey apparel, bespectacled and peering out the window minding the rain. He turned towards lance and called out his name like he hadn't seen him in years. Lances heart dropped to level one."





	1. pliot

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written on Instagram and i personally use it as an outlet from stress.  
> Lots of my personal feelings are embedded into the story so it is special to me. 
> 
> Please do not repost my work anywhere online, offline , for profit or not.  
> If you need to story translated just ask and ill be happy to do it :)  
> Fan art is permitted too :)

* * *

雨が降ったら                                                                        

〜によって elencoi                                                            

                                                     "Be not afraid of going slowly, be afraid only of standing still"

                                                                                            -proverb

 

* * *

                                                                                              

 

 

 プロローグ _People are so vulnerable to sadness. Many are very young. They are just sad for no specific reason it seems. They hurt more_

_often. Wilt faster. Cry quicker. And I know for a fact I’m one of these people. It’ll sometimes hit me out of nowhere and there is a rush of_

_emotions and colors enveloping me. I’m so close to saying, “fuck it” and giving up. But I don't know what’s stopping me. Part of me hopes_

_there will be something for me to hold on to. And the other part wants to be washed away with the rain._

 

 

 

          It was raining outside. _Hard_. Which was unusual because they weather was cold. Keith didn’t mind. In fact on these days he had

more peace of mind. The clock read four fifteen. He cursed and ran his hands through his hair. Keith had no motivation to accomplish

anything. Sipping his coffee he thought of what the others had done recently. Shiro had a medical degree and had previously worked at

one of the best hospital in the region. Pidge was starting out in the medical field as an intern. Hunk was in Hawaii for family reasons. And

Lance was a university student was aiming for goal close to Keith’s. They always had similar goals, in everything they did. Although,

recently, Lance had been talking to Keith more. As if they’re whole rivalry had dissolved. Keith guessed he figured they had a lot to talk

about and he wasn’t wrong. Keith ditched his coffee and headed for the train station. The rain let up a little bit. Many people at the station

looked relived. Keith felt more miserable. The train was almost silent and with a few voices in the background and sound effects from

mobile games. Among these voices was a particularly loud girl who looked familiar. She was going on about something that had to do

with hair ribbons. Keith tried to tune her out by looking out the window. She was in a uniform; she probably went to Lance’s school. He

buried his chin into his scarf, which he threw on as he walked out. He didn’t even notice; it was blue. Lance had left it at Keith’s house last

time group had a meet up at a restaurant. Keith took him home because he was drunk as fuck. His face gradually became warmer the

longer he stared at it. The material was really busted. It really made it lances then. Keith looked up from the scarf. Lance and him were

rivals, competitors. He is also really rude all the time. There is no way Keith was falling into this trap. Lance was pretending to be nice just

to make a joke of him.

         

          Keith was off of work today; he only went out because he had a forced appointment with Shiro. Keith hated the way the offices

looked inside Shiro’s department. The rooms were very white and bland. Excluding flowers on a coffee table. They contrasted with the

rest of the room. Out of place. Vivid cobalt. Shiro walked in from a nearby office. “ _Hey Bro_!” He smiled. Keith groaned. “ _Shiro can you_

 _make this as quick as possible? Or you know, just cancel the appointment.”_ Shiro shot him a look and pulled him into an office. Keith sat

on the table and started to fidget. Shiro straightened his papers “ _We are going to do a routine for a checkup and then we are going to run_

 _some tests.”_ He looked serious now _“Keith please it doesn’t have to be this difficult it’ll be over before you know it.”_ Keith nodded

reluctantly. The tests were terrible. The annual to monthly checking of physical health always made Keith feel uncomfortable. He just

wanted to be left alone. Although Shiro was just looking out for him, Keith wanted to strangle him. “Alright Keith you can go.” Shiro

handed him his report. _“You’ll get test results back in about a week.”_ Keith nodded and hugged him then sped to the door. Although it

didn't seem like it, Keith really did appreciate Shiro being mindful of his health. Shiro was the only family Keith had left, and he didn't

want to take that for granted. Now it was drizzling. And the clouds had cleared up. Keith had just missed the ten o’clock train. He would

have to wait there for about fifteen minutes. He looked across the station at the clock and cursed. He looked away from the clock. Out of

the corner of his vision his eye caught a brief look at a familiar face. Tall, tan, blue converse and incapability to stop talking. Keith

muttered his name. _“Lance.”_ Lance looked up as if he had heard Keith from across the station. Keith looked away quickly. His face was

burning. Lance squinted across the tracks. _“Keith??”_ Keith started to freak out now. When was the train coming? Is he coming over here?!

Lance gave him a look. _“Hey, isn’t that.. my scarf??”_ he said pulling it. Keith coughed. _“Yes it is. You left at my house when you got so_

 _fucking drunk you couldn't drive._ ” Lance snickered. _“And you’re wearing it?? I’m sorry but blue isn’t your color.”_ Keith quickly pulled it

over his head. “ _Don't be an asshat Lance_.” He put it over his head roughly messing up his hair purposefully. _“What the fuck you messed up_

 _my hair. It still looks better than yours, mullet.”_ Lance said as he scuffed up the top of Keith’s head. _“You’re so emo”_ Keith smacked his

hand. _“ Fuck you.”_ Lance blinked then laughed “Hey Allura and I are going to our gig at the Jazz club and Pidge, Hunk, Shiro and Coran are

going. _Do you want to go?”_ He smiled. Keith looked at him unbelievably. _“Uhmm ok??”_ Keith’s face was warming again. The train had

halted for boarding. _“Alright Ill tell the others you’re coming._ ” He walked towards the train and waved to Keith as the door closed. Keiths

heart skipped as he watched the train leave. Then it started to pour.

 


	2. "why do you push everyone away?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran took duty in the café part of the club. Pidge took refuge in a corner booth with her console and another juice. Hunk and Shay hung out by the bar area. Shiro and Allura took the dance floor. Keith and Lance didn't move from the squad booth. Lance glanced at Keith. “Just so you know, I'm winning this thing.”

                                                                                                                       

第2章                                                                                                                                            

January 29st

 

 Jazz was a style of music Keith deeply admired. It was bold, exciting and had so much history attached to it. Although today it’s modified to meet the wants from the

public. So it sounds much worse. The jazz club Allura worked at was no exception. Keith did not want to go hang out with a bunch of drunken idiots. Still he wanted to go

for Shiro and for something else that he couldn't really figure out. Hunk had just recently flown in from Hawaii and he was bringing Shay with him. Keith felt relived Lance

could yap to Hunk instead of him. The club was hot. It was burning. Keith rolled up his sleeves. There were so many people here. Tightly packed into seating surrounding a

stage. Many of them weren’t even seated, instead jumping around like morons. The only available seats were at the bar even those were almost taken up. The music got

louder, and people screamed. Keith groaned. Shiro sped up to him and Keith almost jumped. Shiro looked crazy. _“KEITH_.” Keith looked up at him. _“You are_ _late.”_ Shiro said.

Keith shot him a look. _“Hey, at least I actually came! I’m_ _doing this for you.”_ Shiro sighed. _“I know, thank you. I just need a little_ _support. I’m going to try and talk to Allura_

 _some more tonight._ ” Shiro put his hand up signaling the bartender. Keith looked at him again. _“What have you got_ _planned??”_ Shiro smiled at him. It looked slightly

mischievous. Keith knew that look. The bartender came up to the edge to take Shiro’s order. Keith looked up at him. Shrio explained his order. “ _Ok, coming right up, dad.”_

He winked and turned to Keith. Their eyes locked, deep and blue. Keith went red. _“LancE???!”_ Lance pushed away some glasses. _“Yeah who else did you think, mullet? I_

 _told_ _you id be here, duh.”_ Keith blinked. _“I didn't know you worked at a bar.”_ Lance smirked and tried to flip his hair even though there was nothing there. _“Yeah_ _only the_

 _best though. This is Allura’s place so it naturally the best. Oh yeah, do_ _you want anything? Make it quick because I have a break soon. “_ Keith groaned.  _“No”_ Lance turned to

Shiro. _“ The other bartender Angie will get your_ _order. But we’d better gather the squad up soon.”_ Shiro nodded. _“Yeah good i_ _dea.”_ Lance smiled and walked back into the

kitchen. Shiro started to laugh. Keith turned to him. _“WHAT.”_ Shiro wiped his eyes. _“Y-You got so ReD!”_ He laughed again. _“Grow up Shiro.”_ Keith said flatly.  _“Ok we need to_

 _go find Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Coran.”_ Keith stared at him.  _“You brought Pidge here?? She’s like 14.”_ _“She’ll be fine.”_ Shiro said. He got up from the bar and started to text

Allura.  _“So.. what’s the squad doing? Also why wasn't I initially invited to this? I mean I_ _don't care but why?”_ Keith asked. Shiro looked up. _“Oh I wasn't sure if you_

 _even_ _wanted to go, but in the end you were coming regardless.”_ Keith blinked. “ _So_ _you were just going to drag me out at the last minute?”_ Shiro put his phone in his

pocket. “ _Yeah, but then Lance told you about it and saved me the struggle_ _of getting you out of the house. Its weird. Have you guys been talking more?”_ Shiro asked. _“No”_

Keith muttered. Shiro smirked _“Interesting.”_ Keith looked at him quickly. _“What. WHAT??”_ Shiro put his head on the bar and started to giggle. Pidge was going to talk to

Shiro but was already starting to regret coming over there. _“Shiro why do you look dead, also Keith why do you look like you_ _might have killed him?”_ Shiro lifted his

head.  _"Pidge, Did you find_ _Hunk and Shay?”_ He asked. Pidge groaned. _“Yeah there are in the corner being_ _all weird. Coran is with Allura behind the stage. They should be_

 _coming over_ _here soon.”_ she said without look up from her console. Shiro nodded. _“Lance is_ _in the kitchen storage room changing.”_ Pidge continued to play on her console.

She made her way to the bar and took a seat. Keith and Shiro followed her.  _“Slide me a cold one.”_ She told the bartender. The bartender gave her a juice box, but she forced

him to squeeze it into a cup with ice. Keith started at her.  _“What are you doing?”_ he asked. She looked him. _“Crack’n a cold one with the_ _boys.”_ She took a long sip of her

juice and slammed the glass on the bar.  Keith made a face . Keith and Pidge then screamed about aliens for like ten minutes. Lance walked in on their ranting . _“What the_

 _hell are you two doing?”_ Lance said as he hung up his uniform.

 

It was 10:45 PM. Allura had reserved a table in the back slightly isolated from the rest of the crowd. Keith sat silent for most of the time there. He really didn't want be

here. Shiro was really hitting it off with Allura though. He seemed really happy. Keith looked up and out the window. It was lightly snowing outside. Was he happy? Keith

didn't really have motivation to do anything. Maybe it was loneliness? Now that he thought about it. Most of the time he didn't really feel anything. At least when he was

alone. With friends he was ok but, it still felt something was missing. Keith glanced at Shiro and Allura again, then Hunk and Shay. What was love and how do you find it?

Keith was reluctant about it. Allura giggled at joke Shiro made. “Ok lets play a game.” Keith lifted his head. Shiro continued “The game doesn't have a name but it’s similar

to truth or dare. There will be groups of groups of two and if it is a dare the dare will have to extend to the duration of a week or more. If it is truth, you must tell a truth 

to your partner or to the entire group.” He explains. Lance grinned. “Sounds fun. How will be pick groups.” Shiro ripped up pieces of a napkin and wrote names them. “We’ll

do a draw for partners.” Pidge was partners was Hunk, Coran was a pair with Shay, Shiro was with Allura, and Keith was with Lance. Keith as in agony for ten minutes into

the game. Everyone was laughing and drunk as fuck. Keith hadn’t even touched his drink.. Shiro glanced at Keith from across the table and saw right through his false

smile. He was quiet for a while. Shiro looked at Keith again. “Ok guys, I have a dare for Keith.” Everyone listened intently. Keith shot him a look while taking a sip of

water.Shiro took a breath. “ Keith and Lance must hang out and act like best friends for a month.” Keith choked and Lance inhaled his drink. Shiro continued“And by the

end of the month, the one who keeps the friendship the longest will win a prize.” Lances face lit up. “A prize?! Like what??” “Whatever you want” Shiro answered. Keith put

his head down. Shiro looked at him and smiled. “And.. ill throw in a galactic pass to Spacefest in June.” Keith imminently sat up. Shiro held out his hand. Keith took it

reluctantly. “It's a deal. You guys start next week.”  

 

The rest of the night was filled with tension. The game had ended and Coran took duty in the café part of the club. Pidge took refuge in a corner booth with her console

and another juice. Hunk and Shay hung out by the bar area. Shiro and Allura took the dance floor. Keith and Lance didn't move from the squad booth. Lance glanced at

Keith. “Just so you know, im winning this thing.” He left the booth after that. Keith left. The booth and started towards the door. He didn't fucking need this right now. So

fucking sick of Lance. feeling empty, or used. Shiro caught Keith in view as he stormed to the door. “Allura, ill be right back.” Allura looked over her shoulder at Keith. She

looked back a Shiro with a concerned look saying “Go." Keith started towards the train station. Shiro almost tripped running out side the club. _“Keith. Please this-“_ Keith cut

him off “ _No I have enough problems to_ _deal with I don't need another one right now.”_ Shiro made a face. “ _Why do you_ _do this! Why do you push away any help or friendship_

 _that is offered to_ _you?! Why!!?_ Keith turned around sharply. “ ** _Enough, Takashi._** ”  Keith didn't say anything else and took off. Shiro stood in the parking lot for a while until it

started to drizzle.


End file.
